Prima Aprilis
by anas14
Summary: Napisane w przypływie popołudniowego natchnienia. Wiedziałam, że muszę to wstawić jeszcze dzisiaj, więc szybko zabrałam się do pracy i oto efekty. Tzw. One-shot. Nie dla osób poniżej 18 roku życia! Miłego czytania!


Hermiona była załamana. Harry i Ron cały dzień się do niej nie oddzywali. Wiedziała, że zrobiła coś źle, że bez powodu by się tak nie zachowywali. Analizowała wszystko, co mówiła i robiła w ich towarzystwie i wciąż nie miała pojęcia, co takiego mogło się wydarzyć. Smutna siedziała na lekcjach, nie była aktywna, jakby uszło z niej całe życie. Między lekcjami przechodziła do kolejnych sal gęstymi korytarzami Hogwartu ledwo posuwając nogami i kiedy potknęła się wiedziała, że zaraz upadnie, więc odruchowo wystawiła ręce przed siebie i czekała na twarde spotkanie z zimną podłogą. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Poczuła, że upadła, ale było to dalekie od jej wyobrażenia upadku. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że leży na jakimś czarnym materiale. Uniosła głowę i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyła swojego nauczyciela eliksirów, Severusa Snape'a. Szybko podniosła się, otrzepała szatę i już miała zacząć przepraszać, gdy zobaczyła jego wściekły wzrok.

- Panno Granger... - jego głos wprost ociekał jadem. - Uważaj jak chodzisz! Czy Ty naprawdę...

I już dłużej nie słuchała, tylko zwyczajnie się rozpłakała.

Zdziwienie Snape'a było niewyobrażalne. Uwielbiał widzieć strach w oczach uczniów, torturować ich każdym słowem, a czasem nawet doprowadzać do płaczu, ale nie Hermionę Granger. Ona była inna, zawsze stawiała na swoim i po za pierwszą klasą nigdy nie dała mu się zastraszyć. Teraz jednak jego uczennica stała przed nim i płakała, a on jak większość mężczyzn nie wiedział, jak w tej chwili powinien się zachować. Poczuła, że uginają się pod nią nogi i wiedziała, że za chwilę znów znajdzie się na podłodze, jednak on również to zauważył i złapał ją w ostatniej chwili, po czym usłyszał odgłosy nadchodzących uczniów, więc aportował się z dziewczyną do swoich lochów, posadził na fotelu i podał jej chusteczkę.

- Granger, co się stało? - Jego twarz trochę złagodniała, a i głos wydawał się bardziej delikatny.

- N-nic, profesorze, ja bardzo przepraszam. Zaraz... znaczy ja już pójdę, mam lekcje. - odpowiedziała wciąż jeszcze roztrzęsiona.

- Spójrz na siebie. Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, co najwyżej do swojego dormitorium, wypiszę Ci zwolnienie. - Spojrzał na nią takim wzrokiem, że wiedziała, że nawet nie ma szans by się z nim kłócić. - A teraz mów co się stało?

Dziewczyna jednak milczała. Nie chciała mówić o tym co czuła, w końcu to nadal był Snape. Zamiast tego z jej oczu polały się kolejne łzy.

- No już dobrze, poczekaj tu chwilę. - Powiedział, po czym wyszedł.

Gdy wrócił po chwili, miał w ręku jakąś fiolkę i kartkę papieru, którą położył na stoliku.

- To twoje zwolnienie, a tutaj masz eliksir uspokajający. Wypij go i możesz iść do siebie. Hermiona wzięła fiolkę do ust i wypiła całą jej zawartość. Wstała i już była przy drzwiach, gdy nagle cofnęła się, podeszła do Snape'a i powiedziała:

- Profesorze... dziękuję - wydukała po czym stanęła na palcach i bardzo delikatnie pocałowała go prosto w usta. - Przepraszam - dodała i znów odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi. Zrobiła zaledwie dwa kroki, gdy poczuła że ktoś silnie złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować była całowana przez swojego profesora. Delikatnie gładził językiem jej wargi by po chwili delikatnie ssać je i przygryzać, a kiedy rozchyliła usta by zaprosić go do środka lekko jęknęła, gdy zaczął gładzić jej podniebienie. Jego język był tak delikatny, że po chwili zaczęły się pod nią uginać kolana. Prawą ręką objął ją w talii, a palce lewej wplótł delikatnie w jej włosy. Gładziła lekko jego plecy, sama rozkoszując się jego dotykiem. Zdjął jej szatę, rozpiął guziki bluzki i delikatnie schodził pocałunkami coraz niżej. Ona nie chciała pozostać bierna, więc szybko pozbawiła szat swojego kochanka i gładząc jego ciało delikatnie przygryzała płatek jego ucha. Kiedy jej spódnica opadła na ziemię i oboje zostali w samej bieliźnie, Hermiona zarzuciła mężczyźnie nogi na biodra, a ten nie przerywając pocałunków zaniósł ją do sypialni i ułożył na łóżku. Jego usta delikatnie gładziły całe jej ciało, a każde miejsce, którego dotknęły paliło żywym ogniem. Zsunął ramiączka jej stanika, po czym rozpiął go, a jego oczom ukazały się dwie kształtne, niezbyt duże piersi. Gładził je dłońmi, które czasem zaciskał dając swojej kochance ogromną przyjemność, podczas gdy lekko podsunął się wyżej i znów zaczął ją całować. Hermiona jęknęła w geście protestu, kiedy jego usta przerwały zabawę, jednak już po chwili jęczała rytmicznie, choć bardzo cicho, gdy jego usta powędrowały do jej piersi całując ją. Ręką pieścił drugą pierś i biodro dziewczyny. Zataczając kółka językiem długo omijał sutek by w końcu zacząć delikatnie ssać go i przygryzać. Już po chwili to samo robił z drugą piersią dziewczyny, natomiast jej ręka powędrowała do najbardziej erogennego miejsca na ciele mężczyzny, delikatnie je gładząc i z satysfakcją poczuła, że jest bardzo podniecony. Hermiona nie dała za wygraną. Jednym ruchem przełożyła nogę nad ciałem partnera i teraz to ona znajdowała się na górze. Rękoma gładziła jego tors i brzuch palcami zataczając leniwe kółeczka wokół pępka. Po chwili zjechała nieco niżej i zajęła się jego podbrzuszem składając na nim pocałunki. Jego oddech przyspieszył. Powoli zdjęła mu slipki i kiedy pocałowała jego główkę głośno jęknął. Poczuła jak jego ręce zaciskają się na jej pośladkach i podciąga ją do góry. Po chwili znów zmienili pozycję i teraz on przez materiał gładził jej łono, drugą ręką pieszcząc piersi w tym samym czasie, natomiast ona delikatnie przesuwała dłonią po jego członku. Kiedy zauważył, że jest bardzo wilgotna zdjął jej majtki i zsunął się nieco by posmakować jej kobiecości. Smakowała cudownie niczym nektar. Tym razem dziewczyna nie mogła pohamować już jęków rozkoszy i dłońmi tylko dociskała głowę partnera do swojego ciała. Kiedy zauważył, że jest już bliska szczytu przerwał zabawę, a dziewczyna z jękiem zawodu zaczęła zaspokajać swojego partnera. Delikatnie całowała jądra mężczyzny, masując w tym samym czasie jego członek, by po chwili przejechać językiem po całej jego długości. Jęk jaki usłyszała z gardła Snape'a omal nie sprawił, że szczytowała tu i teraz. Była doskonała i jej pieszczoty sprawiły, że on również był bliski końca. W tym jednak momencie to znowu on przerwał zabawę, podciągnął ją do góry, ustawił pod sobą i pocałował z całą pasją na jaką było go stać. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała:

- Błagam... Zrób to. - wyjęczała ledwie łapiąc oddech i rozchyliła nogi.

Snape przesunął członkiem po jej kobiecości, nakierował główkę na wejście i powiedział:

- Hermiono, powiedz to - jego głos był tak jedwabiście delikatny i silny zarazem. Nie potrafiła mu odmówić. Nie chciała.

- Severusie... - dosłownie wyjęczała resztkami sił. A jej głos podniecił go do tego stopnia, że jednym, szybkim ruchem wbił się w nią i zaczął się rytmicznie poruszać.

Pasowali do siebie idealnie, ich ruchy były harmoniczne. Tworzyli jedność. Kiedy poczuł, że dziewczyna dochodzi jeszcze przyspieszył i już po chwili poczuł jak jej paznokcie zaciskają się na jego barkach, a jej ciało przeszywają spazmy rozkoszy. Również mięśnie jej kobiecości zaczęły się rytmicznie kurczyć, co z kolei jego doprowadziło na najwyższy poziom podniecenia. Opadł na łóżko obok dziewczyny i przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Po chwili otworzyła oczy, w których zobaczył oddanie, uwielbienie i radość. Przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie, a dziewczyna położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Poczuła jeszcze jak ją obejmuje, po czym zasnęła.

Gdy się obudziła zauważyła, że jest w swojej sypialni, a tuż obok niej siedzi Ginny.

- PRIMA APRILIS! - krzyknęła rudowłosa radośnie, a jej przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią pytająco. - Już się tak nie krzyw. Fred i George sprzedali mi... pewien proszek - uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, po czym kontynuowała - wsypałam ci go wczoraj do wody podczas kolacji. Jeśli chodzi o działanie, to powoduje, że podczas snu spełniamy nasze najskrytsze marzenia... Co Ci się śniło?

- Hm... Czytałam książki. - Odpowiedziała Hermiona po chwili zastanowienia, a było to pierwszym, co przyszło jej do głowy.

- Muszę już iść, bo zaraz spóźnię się na zielarstwo, ale nie myśl sobie, że Ci odpuszczę. Nie wydaje się takich jęków podczas czytania książek. - Dziewczyna puściła oko wciąż pół-przytomnej przyjaciółce po czym wyszła.

O rany! - pomyślała Hermiona. Dobrze, że zaczynała zajęcia dopiero za dwie godziny. Przynajmniej miała trochę czasu by coś wymyślić. Wiedziała jednak, że od teraz żadna lekcja eliksirów nie będzie już taka sama.


End file.
